love is a conquest
by leavemebe
Summary: Naomi and Emily based, Emily moves in next door and joins Naomi's friend group, will there be sparks or will Naomi run, find out


**Love is a Conquest **

**summary **

**Naomi is used to her everyday life until she gets a new neighbour who is always around, her life is going to be turned on its head, will she accept the love of Emily or continue to run **

**(I dont really know where I want to go with this so if anyone has any ideas let me know)**

Naomi Campbell a young blonde bombshell was awoke at 5am due to the racket of next door. She forgot to close her window that night so she heard every ungodly noise in her street. The house next door had new people moving in and just her luck they thought the crack of dawn was a reasonable time to move in. "ughhh, I'm going to kill them" her inner thoughts could barley be heard over the racket being made outside. Knowing she wasn't going to get much more sleep she thought it would be best to go for her daily run. she got up and walked to her drawers pulling out her tight black jogging bottoms and her sports bra. She found her ipod and put her earphones in, on her way out of the front door she caught a glimpse of what she assumed was the little kid from next door. He starred at her shamelessly, looking at her best assets until a slender red headed girl came up from behind him and smacked him across the back of the head. She sent an apologetic look Naomi's way, "I'm sorry, my little brother James is a perv, I give you full permission to hit him if he does it again, which I hope he dosnt" Naomi gave an amused laugh "thanks but I'm not keen on hitting kids, anyway I better be off" Naomi smiled and turned making her way through the streets to the hill side where she could get a proper work out in.

it was 9am and Naomi had just made her way into her first period English class, she took her usual seat in front of cook at the far side of the room. She loved this class because she was a major nerd and she had the perfect seat to look out the window if she ever got bored, which was frequently as she was always usually ahead of her classmates.

Class had started and about 15 minutes into class the door swung open and in walked the girl from this morning except she was dressed so much more tarty, "I never got the appeal of leopard print" she thought, just as she finished her thought another girl came in only dressed a lot more modestly "twins, oh yea that's what the cookie monster likes" cook was never one to be shy "as if tosser" the tarty twin replied "whoa that must be the bad twin, there's always one of those right? And she, the shy one must have been the girl from this morning" Naomi processed the information until she heard the teacher announce the arrival of the twins and how they would now be apart of the class. "Emily and Katie Fitch, the opposite twins" the thoughts of this alone amused Naomi that much before she knew it English class had finished. "hey, Naomi-kins you coming or what" cook stood in front of her desk, "come on babe lets blow this joint, I need a crack at these twins and they've agreed to come with us" yeah she could believe this was happening, they always blow of school but usually its inly the gang. "yeah, I'm coming, don't get your knickers in a twist, and is Effie meeting us there?" cook put his arm around Naomi as they walked "yeah, her Freds and JJ are already there" the rest of the gang must not of went to school today, that doesn't surprise anyone, the gang didn't care about education, they only wanted to stay high and have a good time and shag all day.

Naomi pushed the shed door open and was greeted by a cloud of smoke, the usual, she sat herself next to Effie and took the joint. She put her bag down and out her fight over the edge of the sofa, she loved days like this. The quite twin "Emily" she thinks that's her name sat beside her. Being the nice person that she is she passed the joint to the girl "here, your turn" "thanks" Naomi smiled and laid back again she didn't find the need for small talk she just wanted to relax. The group was chilled and just talking and they stayed like that for hours. Naomi's phone rang "hello, Naomi ? Are you coming in today or not I know you don't start for another 5 minutes but I know how you forget what time it is like all the fucking time, just hurry up, I have a date with your mum and I'm not covering your shift again." "ughh, fine don't worry im on my way" with that she got up and said goodbye, she hated work but she needed the money to stay high and intoxicated.

She could ware almost anything she wanted to work as she was bar staff in one of the local pubs but she had learnt quickly that is she wore a low cut top she got more tips. " ahh there she is the princesses herself, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." she hated him somedays he was a sarcastic asshole like always, "soo funny right, im here now so you can fuck off" they loved eachother really.

The night dragged in she hated weekdays, the place was always dead and full of old desperate men who would try their hardest to flirt with her or grab at her.

This was her whole week Monday to Friday, she had the weekend of and she could not wait, there was a massive party at freddies Friday night and she was only working until 10pm.


End file.
